


The Devil's Door

by sofancydancy (Lthien)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, I love writing for Lucifer tbh, I made myself sad, I want this boy to literally rage a little hell, I'm playing with a new show, Lucifer hates himself, Lucifer season 4 finale, Lucifer's in hell, Tears of Blood, a short drabble of where Lucifer was left off at the end os s4, blood mention, the soundtrack of lucifer is amazing and great writing material
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lthien/pseuds/sofancydancy
Summary: Hell rumbled beneath him, the Devil’s creatures curious of what their master had in store.Now that he was home.





	The Devil's Door

**Author's Note:**

> **Will I write more? Probably. Do I know what I'm doing? Definitely not. :)

Lucifer felt like ice, alone and forgotten above a sea of carnage and blood. His dark eyes stared off into the cold distance, the only light to be known caught within. His ringed hand gripped the cold stone of his eternal throne, the smooth substance cracking beneath equally hard skin.

_Please don’t go._

His upper lip curled above his teeth, glistening white in the darkness. He looked up then. Past the smoke and solemn of his kingdom, into the very heart of the universe. He searched for the one that damned him. The puppeteer that held the universe’ unraveling threads by the tips of His fingertips.

The One who wanted Lucifer to remain a doll to be molded and shaped to whatever form best served Him best. A _slave._

_I…I love you._

The tears came unbidden, running down the sides of Lucifer’s otherwise emotionless face. He was silent in his misery, as always. Then, his hands clutched stone until it cracked beneath them.

Lucifer stood in his destruction, his throne slowly turning to dust behind him; ancient and hated. His tears rain red, his eyes lit with flame. In both misery and rage.

_Please don’t leave…_

He took one step forward, onto nothing. Stone rose to meet his need. The Italian leather on his feet turned to ash instantly, leaving only his bare flesh to push him onward. His suit went next, stripping him of the earthly possessions he had left.

Until he was left only with his skin and scars.

Lucifer still watched the heavens still, knowing that no one was looking back. His bloody tears traced patterns in his flesh, racing down his body and creating prints of crimson with each step he took. The patterns curling in serpentine patterns there too.

Hell rumbled beneath him, the Devil’s creatures curious of what their master had in store.

Now that he was home.


End file.
